


It Cures Boredom and is a Good Fashion Statement

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, don't even look at me don't even talk to me, this is completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damian, it isn’t childish to wear nail polish!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Cures Boredom and is a Good Fashion Statement

**Author's Note:**

> I have this thing about characters in nail polish. No, seriously, hear me out -- Batman wearing black /LIKE HIS SOUL/. Booster Gold with lil stars on his. Guy Gardner paints only his middle finger, because it's more dramatic when he flips you off. 
> 
> Nail polish, guys. Nail polish. 
> 
> Anyway, you can consider this to be in the same universe as "Adventures With Lian" if you want, but those aren't a precursor to understanding this.

“That is ridiculously childish and I will NOT participate,” Damian Wayne fumed from his place on the couch. Titans Tower was usually much busier than it was today, but most of the other Titans had already started back at school and so only Lian Harper, Damian Wayne, and Irey West were left to entertain themselves before heading home at the end of the weekend. 

Currently, Irey was attempting to convince Damian to paint his fingernails a rather stunning shade of orange, but Damian wasn’t relenting. Lian looked on with interest and amusement. 

“Seriously, Damian? This would look great on you, come on! Lian, help me out here?” Irey’s puppydog eyes could convince anyone, Lian was sure of that. She thought for a moment before deciding what might help their cause. 

“Damian, it isn’t childish to wear nail polish, and I’ve seen it on your mom before. She always looks great in it. In fact, I think I’ve seen it on Nightwing before, too. When he and Kori used to date, I think they’d paint their nails matching purples." 

With the mention of Dick Grayson though, Damian’s brow creased in thought. Lian and Irey could basically see the gears turning in his head. “Very well,” he finally relented, and the girls cheered. Irey had gotten her victory. 

"Glad to hear it! And hey, as a plus," Irey added with her eyebrows waggling, "It's a cure for boredom and a good fashion statement!" She dipped the brush in some of the nail polish and then handed another bottle of the exact same stuff to Lian. It seemed as though Irey had counted on her plan becoming a reality. With a smirk, she said in a sing-songy voice, "Lian, I’ll do the left hand if you do the right, okay? Next, we’ll do your toes, Damian!” 

The squeak of indignation that Damian gave at that was all it took for Irey and Lian both to go into peals of renewed laughter.


End file.
